


I'm Glad It's Not the Summer

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Hickeys, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, naked kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy day in Will's apartment leads to a bored Nico asking about love bites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Glad It's Not the Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr:  
> http://hellahanji.tumblr.com/

The rain was coming down harder than it was when Nico had arrived at Will's apartment an hour beforehand. Both of the boys were lazily lounging on the couch together, but Nico was no longer paying attention to the film Will had randomly found while flipping through the channels. He instead found himself staring at his boyfriend's tanned neck with interest.

"Nico what are you doing?" Will asked with a confused look on his face. After all it wasn't everyday that he saw his boyfriend zoning out of a movie.

"I'm just thinking," Nico hummed while inching closer to Will.

"Well is my neck helping your thought process Mr. Thinks a Lot?" Will joked while trying to prevent a blush from creeping to his face.

"I'm thinking about your neck stupid," Nico said coming out of his trance and staring up at Will with an annoyed look. "I was wondering something."

"Well what were you wondering?" Will asked while reaching across the coffee table to take a sip of his soda.

"How do you feel about hickeys?" Nico asked with a serious expression.

Will was so surprised by the question he choked on the drink and Nico had hit him on the back to help him stop. When he finally got his breathing back in order he looked at Nico with a red face that he hoped that Nico thought was from the choking and not the fact that he asked about hickeys. "What are you talking about?" Will sputtered.

"You know hickeys?" Nico asked. "Or love bites, whatever you call them. How do you feel about them?"

"I-I mean I'm not opposed to them I guess," Will shrugged. "Why the sudden interest though?"

"I've never given you any and I think I want to change that," Nico replies while shifting over on the couch so he's straddling Will's lap. "Is that okay?"

"I have that meeting at the hospital tomorrow Nico," Will replied with a bit of disappointment at the realization. Nico on the other hand didn't falter.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to leave them where only I can see them," he smiled. He reached down and pulled off the red shirt Will was wearing. He gently pushed Will back all the way against the couch and leaned forward to place his lips on the area below Will's left collar bone. Will let out a breathy little sigh as Nico began to gently suck on the flesh. Encouraged by the noise Nico sucked just a little bit harder before lifting his head to inspect the work he had done. A tiny pinkish red mark covered the area that Nico had been sucking.

"Should I continue?" Nico asked.

"Yeah but we should go to my room," Will suggested while leaning up. Nico climbed off of Will's lap and turned the television off while Will got up and walked to his room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and it wasn't long before Nico came following in after the blonde and pulled off his own shirt.

"Lay down Will," Nico ordered in a voice that sent shivers running down Will's spine. Will did as he commanded and Nico climbed on to the bed and sat down on top of Will's thighs. "Where did I live off?"

"You had started here," Will said in a strained voice while pointing to the pink spot on his upper chest.

"Then I guess I need to go lower," Nico replied. He moved his head lower and placed his lips once again on Will's skin and began to once again suck on it. He continued on doing this, moving lower and lower while drawing out breathy moans and sighs from Will who was feeling his jeans get a little bit tighter. Eventually the time came to where Nico had reached the bottom of Will's abdomen and was met with the button of Will's dark blue jeans. Will's torso was covered in almost a dozen love bites but he wanted more.

"Take them off Nico," Will pleaded. "Do some more on my hips or something."

"Fine but I get to take mine off too," Nico mumbled. Will didn't put up any arguments with that, in fact if Nico hadn't said it Will might have asked him to anyways.

Nico swiftly pulled off his jeans and laid down in front of Will's button and zipper and slowly began to undo them both. He slid the jeans down and pulled them off in a messy fashion that caused Will to let out a laugh. Nico crawled back over to Will and laid in between his legs, getting a view of the tent that had formed in Will's light blue boxers.

"Didn't realize you had a thing for hickeys," Nico chuckled.

"Neither did I," panted Will. "Now do more I'm begging you."

Nico smiled and pulled down Will's underwear so that he was fully exposed in front of Nico. He spread apart Will's legs and moved his head towards his inner thigh and began performing to same mouth work that he did to Will's chest to more sensitive flesh. "Ah Nico," Will moaned as he felt Nico's soft lips against him. "Please...keep on doing tha-ah." Will was going to have to put a pillow over his face soon if he kept letting noises out like this. Sure his walls weren't thin but they weren't exactly the thickest and he didn't need the nice old lady that lived next to him being traumatized. But the way Nico was moving his mouth was to much for him to handle. He was sucking one place and then moving right next to it and Will was thankful that it was no longer summer because he knew that if it was he wouldn't be able to go to the beach for a while with the amount of love bites on his chest without getting teased by his friends.

"What do you want Will?" asked Nico in a breathy voice that meant he was enjoying this just as much. He moved on top Will and whispered, "Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

"Kiss me first then let me fuck you," Will panted. Will felt another shiver roll down his spine as Nico's lips pressed down on his. Nico's lips felt just as soft as they had when they were on his chest and thigh. Nico hummed against him and pulled back.

"Now what were you saying about fucking me?" he asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Another crappy solangelo fic. I honestly don't think it's that good but comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
